Sofia's Pokemon Adventure
by Persondynamo222
Summary: The land of Enchantia is now inhabited by Pokémon also. Everyone in this enchanted world. But what happens if Sofia starts a Pokémon adventure with the shiest Treeko ever?
1. The Start of the Journey

It is calm in the land of Enchantia. Then a vortex of fire burst out from the forest.

James: Come on Charmander. That looked more like Fire Spin. I told you to use Ember.

Sofia: You shouldn't be hard on the little guy. You just got him.

James: I know, but he wont listen to anything I say. Plus, you don't have a Pokémon Sofia.

Sofia: Not yet James.

Kings Roland II: Come on you two. Time to go.

James: Aw, do we have to?!

Queen Miranda: Come along now. I think that's enough training.

James: Ok.

They then start walking to the carriage after James returns Charmander to his Pokeball. At dinner, James's Charmander and Amber's Piplup are eating, but not Sofia.

Queen Miranda: What's wrong Sofia? You haven't touched your plate.

Sofia: Mom, dad? Can I have a Pokémon.

King Roland II: Well, we were saving it for your birthday, but why not. But after dinner.

Sofia: Oh thank you.

After dinner, Professed Oak enters the castle and into Sofia's bedroom, where the whole family is waiting. Oak looks outside and sees that the whole village was there.

Professor Oak: Well, looks like you have the whole village here.

King Roland II: That's because we do. This is a very big event. Our little Sofia's going on a Pokémon adventure.

Queen Miranda: And we couldn't be prouder.

Professor Oak: Well Sofia, pick your Pokémon.

He then tosses 15 Pokeballs and pops out all the starters ranging from Kanto to Kalos. But not Charmander and Piplup because they were already chosen.

Professor Oak: Go on Sofia, take your pick.

Sofia looked at them all, trying to find the perfect one. She then saw the Treeko cowering behind Chespin. Sofia then pointed to the Treeko.

Sofia: I choose you.

Professor Oak: Oh, Treeko. She's a Docile nature. Are you sure?

Sofia: Yes I'm sure.

King Roland II then picked up the Treeko and carried her to the ledge.

King Roland II: This Treeko is Sofia's first Pokémon!

The whole village roared with approval.

Queen Miranda: You know that this will be a big journey.

Sofia: Yes, I know mom.

James: Cool Sofia, you got a Pokémon.

Amber: I just wished you gotten a Pokémon that's not shy.

Treeko then hid behind Sofia's dress.

Queen Miranda: Now, got some sleep. Your journey starts tomorrow. After school I mean.

Sofia: Ok mom.

When they were all out of her room and the village back to their routine, Sofia got to know Treeko a little more.

Sofia: Hi there Treeko, my name's Sofia.

Treeko: You Can't speak Treeko.

Sofia: I can understand you perfectly.

Treeko: What?! How!?

Sofia: Then is the Amulet of Avalor. It lets me talk to animals, and Pokémon.

Treeko: W-w-well, that's nice.

Sofia: Why are you so scared?

Treeko: Because I never been on a journey. I just hatched yesterday.

Sofia: Well don't be scared. We all have fears.

Treeko: Well, thanks for cheering me up. Name's Treeko.

Sofia: Nice to meet you Treeko, but is it ok that I rename you? You know, like give you a nickname.

Treeko: Ok. But what are you gonna call me?

Sofia then thought about it, then she finally knew.

Sofia: I'll name you Lilly.

Lilly: Lilly? That's a great name!

Sofia: Ok, Lilly it is.

Lilly: Hey Sofia?

Sofia: Yes Lilly?

Lilly: Let's get to bed. Wouldn't want to be sleepy on the first day of school for me.

Sofia: Oh ok.

The two then got ready for bed and fall asleep, excited for tomorrow.


	2. School Calamity

When Sofia got to her school, a lot of princes and princesses were their with their Pokémon. She then saw Prince Desmond with a Mankey and Princess Jun with a Ekans.

Sofia: Hi there Desmond. Jun.

Desmond: Hi there Sofia.

Jun: Yes, hello there.

Sofia: I just got a Pokémon yesterday!

Jun and Desmond: Let's see it!

Sofia then took out a Pokeball and tossed it up in the air. Then Lilly came out. As soon as the shy Treeko saw Jun and Desmond, she hid behind Sofia's dress.

Sofia: It's ok Lilly. They wont hurt you.

Jun: That's a cute Treeko.

Then Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather flew out the door to greet everyone.

Flora: Welcome back to Royal Prep Academy. We hope you all had a nice summer.

Fauna: Who's that Treeko and who does it belong to?

Sofia: Oh, this is my Treeko. Her name's Lilly.

Lilly then hid under Sofia's dress out of fear and shyness.

Sofia: It's ok Lilly. They wont hurt you either.

Merryweather: But you should return Lilly to her pokeball.

Sofia: Ok.

She then returns Lilly to her pokeball. The royalties and the fairies go into the school. After the fourth bell, Sofias was walking to her next class, until Prince Hugo stopped her dead in her tracks.

Prince Hugo: Well, well. I knew the shiest Treeko would be picked by you.

Sofia: What do you want?

Prince Hugo: I only want a Pokémon battle.

Sofia: Well, we have to get permission from the fairies or we can do it at recess.

Prince Hugo: Recess it is. I hope you have a revive with you.

Sofia: Actually, I'm going to start my adventure after school.

Prince Hugo: Just make sure you have some healing thing with you.

Prince Hugo then starts to walk away. And at that moment, Lilly pops out of her pokeball.

Lilly: Man, he's a jerk.

Sofia: Tell me about it.

Sofia then returns Lilly to her pokeball. At recess, all the royal sons and daughters gather in a circle. With Prince Hugo in the center.

Prince Hugo: Where is Sofia. She wussed out like always.

Then Sofia made it to the center, Lilly's pokeball in hand.

Prince Hugo: Well, you decided to battle me. Bad mistake.

Prince Hugo then throws a pokeball. And then pops out a Magby.

Sofia: Oh no.

Prince Hugo: Well, send out your Pokémon Sofia.

Sofia then throws out Lilly's pokeball. And out pops Lilly. Lilly then is hiding behind Sofia because she is scared of the Magby.

Sofia: What's wrong Lilly?

Lilly: Don't you understand? Grass types are super weak against fire types.

Sofia: Oh, I didn't know.

Prince Hugo: Well, stop talking to your scared Pokémon and battle me.

Sofia: Look Lilly, in order to win, you have to fight.

Lilly: Ok Sofia, I'll try.

Lilly then walks in front of Sofia.

Prince Hugo: Magby, use Ember!

The Magby then shoots fire at Lilly, which Lilly doges.

Sofia: Lilly, use pound!

Lilly then uses pound against the fire type Pokémon. Which almost makes it faint.

Sofia: Wow, not bad for a Pokémon that just hatched two days ago.

Prince Hugo: Wait, your Treeko just hatched two days ago?

Sofia: Yeah.

Prince Hugo: This battle will be easy.

Sofia then sees the three fairies flying towards them. Sofia quickly returned Lilly to her pokeball.

Prince Hugo: What's wrong Sofia? Scared you'll lose to me with your just hatched Pokémon?!

Merryweather: What's going on here?!

Prince Hugo: Oh, head fairies! I didn't see you three coming.

Fauna: And what's going on here?

Sofia: Prince Hugo challenged me to a Pokémon battle. But my Treeko just hatched two days ago.

Flora: We'll see you both in our office.

Fauna: Along with your parents.

Sofia: oh no.

At the head fairies' office, King Roland II, Queen Miranda, and Sofia with Lilly out of her pokeball are talking to the three fairies.

Merryweather: You do know that Sofia was having a Pokémon battle, right?

King Roland II: So what's wrong with training your Pokémon. She's starting a Pokémon adventure after school.

Flora: She was doing it during school.

Queen Miranda: What's wrong with that?

Fauna: The student could have gotten hurt. I mean, with the Pound attack and the Ember.

King Roland II: But you three could have supervised her.

Merryweather: She didn't ask us to.

King Roland II, and Queen Miranda looked at Sofia angrily. Sofia just slouchd in her chair.

Sofia: Well, I was challenged by Prince Hugo and he said not to ask permission and do it during recess.

They all looked at Prince Hugo.

Merryweather: Is this true Prince Hugo?

Prince Hugo: Yes, it's true.

Flora: Well, Prince Hugo will be expelled.

Fauna: But since this is your first time breaking the school rules, we will leave you off with a warning.

Merryweather: But if you do it again, you will be expelled like Prince Hugo. Understand?

Sofia: Understand.

When they were flying home after school and way after telling the head fairies that Sofia wont be coming back to school until her adventure's over, Amber was petting her Piplup when she noticed Sofia looking sad.

Amber: What's wrong Sofia?

Sofia: It's just that, this will be a big step in my life. Hey dad?

King Roland II: Yes Sofia?

Sofia: Can James and Amber join me on my journey?

King Roland: We'll have to make sure that Amber and James are up for it.

Amber: Are you kidding?! A Pokémon adventure will be perfect! I get to see Piplup's beauty evolve when she does.

Piplup: I am a male though.

Sofia giggled.

James: Ok, I'm up for it.

King Roland II: Then it's settled, Amber and James will join you on your journey.

Sofia: Oh thanks dad.

King Roland II: Any time Sofia.

Then the carriage flew them back to the castle.


	3. The Meeting of the Rival Group

When Sofia got home, Professor Oak was standing at the door, holding 5 pokeballs.

King Roland II: Oh Oak, we'll need 15 more.

Oak: Why's that?

King Roland II: Because Amber and James are going on the adventure with Sofia.

Oak: Looks like it was a good idea to bring the 15 extra ones.

He then hands the three 5 pokeballs each. And when they got into the castle, everyone from the village and school were there.

Sofia: What's this about?

Merryweather: Why, it's your going away party. You wont be back for so ling.

Desmond: Yeah.

King Roland II: Well, Amber and James are going on the adventure too.

Desmond's Mankey then walks up to Sofia. Sofia looks down at the pig monkey Pokemon.

Sofia: Oh hi there Mankey.

Mankey: Hi there Princess Sofia.

Then the doors opened up and everyone looked to see who it is. A little kid, the age of 13, wearing prince clothes but had an eye patch over his left eye. He was also holding a pokeball. He also had tan skin and black hair with blue eyes.

Kid: So, you three are starting a Pokemon adventure.

Sofia: Why, yes.

James: And who are you!?

Kid: My name's Prince Pete. I am the prince of the pirates! But you can call me Pete.

Sofia: Oh, hi there Pete. I'm So...

Pete: Yeah, we know who you are.

Amber: What do you mean, "we"?

Just then, a girl smaller than Pete walked out from behind him. The girl is wearing a blue dress with pink gloves stretching up all the way up her arms. Then a boy the age of 10, but 6 feet 9 inches, come out from behind Pete, who's 4 feet 8 inches. The boy's wearing pirate's clothes. But instead of a pirate hat, he's wearing a prince's crown. The giant boy and the little girl has blonde hair, tan skin, and brown eyes, meaning that they are twins.

Girl: I'm Tina!

Giant boy: And I'm Butch!

All three: And we are, the Royal Pirate Trio!

Amber: Never heard of you all before.

Butch then takes out a pokeball.

Butch: Care for a Pokemon battle?

Amber then takes out her pokeball.

Amber: Gladly.

She then throws her pokeball. Then her Piplup, which she recently named Bubbles, pops out.

Then Butch throws out his pokeball and out pops a Corphish.

Amber: What is that?

Butch: That's my Corphish. He's also my starter Pokemon. His name is Claws.

Amber: No matter, Bubbles, use...

King Roland II: NO POKEMON BATTLES IN THE CASTLE!

The six of them then look at the king, who looks angry.

King Roland II: Now, I don't mind you having a Pokemon battle, but just not near the castle. I mean, there are a lot of breakable stuff. Understood?

All six of them: Alright.

Royal Pirate Trio: We'll see each other again. But we'll be rivals from now on!

The three then runs away.

Amber: Man, I'm glad they're gone.

Professor Oak then returns with three of his invention, the pokedex.

Oak: Now take these, they will help you gather information on the Pokemon you see. I'll also give you instructions on how to use them.

He then gives Sofia, Amber, and James one pokedex each. And the instruction manuals.

Oak: Good luck on your journey you three.

King Roland II: And be safe!

Sofia, Amber, and James: We will!

The three then leave while they all say goodbye.


End file.
